


And That's A Wrap

by shiningjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Jedi, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningjedi/pseuds/shiningjedi
Summary: The Jedi Order has been filmed for a show-format Holonet documentary, and, with special permission from the Chancellor, a few choice exerts are shown below, reformatted to text.





	And That's A Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> Idea for the Jedi docco belongs to @forcearama on Tumblr, and the rest of her motley crew. I merely got invested.

MACE: That is a matter of strict confidentiality, Sir, and I would be committing treason were I to –

_He stifles a yawn, closing his eyes for a moment, and covers his mouth with his hand._

MACE: Were I to tell you.

INTERVIEWER: Of course, Master Windu, I understand perfectly. Did you just yawn?

MACE: (flatly) No.

_The camera snaps to the INTERVIEWER, who looks into it like he’s on the office._

INTERVIEWER: Of course, Master Windu. Moving on….

_Fade out._

–

INTERVIEWER: Isn’t the lives of a dozen people a high price for that of one unimportant infant child, even if those dozen were dangerous criminals?

KNIGHT #1: I don’t believe so, no, not when the criminals in question had already killed tens of innocents and were refusing to come quietly. All lived are sacred and precious to the Jedi, but the pirates had already defiled theirs by using them to bring loss and despair to others. The child was innocent and had done nothing wrong, and in fact had incredible potential for greatness.

 _Beat_.

KNIGHT #1: (with quiet dignity) So much that she is now, in fact, a High Councillor.

NARRATOR, OS: To be precise, Jedi Master Depa Billaba – that’s Bila’aba in traditional Chalactan.

_CUT to DEPA BILLABA, seated elegantly on a low meditation cushion in her rooms, which are simple, large, and well-organised, with a variety of plants surrounding her._

DEPA: Mace – Master Windu – is … a little quick to act, sometimes, perhaps, but he cares deeply for – about – all life.

INTERVIEWER: Forgive me, Master Billaba, but you know we have to ask: are you only saying that because he was your Master?

DEPA: Perhaps I am from a certain point of view, because he has a tendency to be rather taciturn and introverted, and very few people have really gotten the measure of him. Being his former Padawan, I am one of those few.

_Beat._

DEPA: It is the truth, just not one that many people would necessarily know.

-

NARRATOR, in studio: We were scheduled to conduct an interview with Master Ima-Gun Di when he returned from a brief mission to Ryloth, but, tragically, he perished there in a brutal Separatist attack while defending the Twi’lek people, along with all his men. Instead, we were handed over to what we were assured were the capable hands of 15-year-old Padawan Ahsoka Tano – apprentice to Anakin Skywalker himself, the so-called Hero With No Fear.

_SCENE: A garden in the Jedi Temple, with various vegetables, fruits, and decorative flowers growing; there are a few YOUNGLINGS playing in the background, but the camera is centred on AHSOKA TANO, who is seated cross-legged in front of the camera._

AHSOKA: Hi!

_She waves._

INTERVIEWER: So, Padawan Tano -

AHSOKA: Call me Ahsoka.

INTERVIEWER: Thank you. So, Ahsoka, you are the Padawan Learner of Master Anakin Skywalker. What’s that like? Is he strict? Is he lenient? What kind of missions do you go on?

AHSOKA: (laughing) Okay, to start with, he’s not a Master, he’s just a Knight. He might act like he thinks he’s one, but to be a Master, you generally have to train a Padawan to knighthood.

INTERVIEWER: Generally?

AHSOKA: Traditionally, another way was by performing some great service to the Order and to the Republic, but there is a war on, you know, so pretty much every Jedi is doing that.

INTERVIEWER: (hamming it up) But surely – he’s Anakin Skywalker. The entire galaxy knows his name!

AHSOKA: That may be so, but we can’t really afford to play favourites, especially right now.

INTERVIEWER: Of course. I understand.

AHSOKA: To get back on topic, though – he is a pretty good Master, and he certainly is a great Jedi, but he tends to be kind of… individual.

INTERVIEWER: Individual? Can you clarify what you mean by that?

AHSOKA: Well, as an example, one time he and Master Kenobi got into a half-hour argument about whose flying was worse than the other’s.

_She laughs._

AHSOKA: You don’t find many Jedi doing that, especially not during a mission. It ended up giving the seppies long enough to locate our base, and they practically lifted continents to dismantle the probe droids before the men found out.

_Cut to CAPTAIN REX, in front of his tent on some Mid Rim planet._

REX: We did find out, actually, but it was a commendable effort from the Generals to hide it.

 _Cut back to ASHOKA_.

AHSOKA: I told Rex during dinner.

_She laughs._

–

INTERVIEWER: Do you have a favourite instructor in your lessons?

YOUNGLING #1: Master Yoda!

 _YOUNGLINGS #2 and #3 nod energetically in agreement_.

YOUNGLING #2: He’s really wise, and he always answers all our questions… even if they’re not really, entirely always on topic…

_She giggles._

YOUNGLING #3: And he’s funny!

 _FADE OUT as the YOUNGLINGS continue to enthuse, and FADE BACK IN to a lesson, taught by Yoda, with YOUNGLINGS #1, #2, and #3 among the students_.

YODA: Today, learning about the planet Dorin, we will be. Of which species is this the homeworld, does anyone know?

_Several YOUNGLINGS raise their hands at once, and YODA nods and points his gimer stick towards YOUNGLING #4 [DHEFF], a Quarren male with slightly rumpled tunics._

YODA: Dheff, an answer have you?

DHEFF: The Kel Dor, Master Yoda.

 _YODA nods in approval and smiles, and one or two other YOUNGLINGS look mildly annoyed, as they had been going to provide the same answer. Most, however, look interested in the subject and/ or happy at YODA’s approval of their clan-mate_.

YODA: Correct you are, young one. Well done.

 _DHEFF beams_.

DHEFF: Thank you, Master!

YODA: (looking around at class) And the atmosphere? Of which gases, is it composed?

Again, han _ds raise, and Yoda nods and gestures towards one with his gimer stick, this time a Sullustan female._

YODA: Iarbul?

IARBUL: ninety-seven percent helium, Master Yoda, but with small percentages of both hydrogen and argon.

_IARBUL’s peers look at her in a mix of awe and fond exasperation. YODA leans his wrists on top of his gimer stick and claps briefly, clearly impressed._

YODA: And correct you are as well, Iarbul. However, to the medbay you should go, if swallowed an Archives interface, you have.

_The YOUNGLINGS, including IARBUL, all laugh, and YODA smiles, though looking tired._

–

 _SCENE: a Republic medical facility, sanitary-white and with a clone trooper, SPELL, sitting in a cushioned chair in front of the camera. He is wearing casual blacks, has an elaborate tattoo on his left cheek, and his torso and forehead are swathed in bacta bandages_.

SPELL: The General saved my life. We were in full retreat, and the clankers were advancing with open fire, and she runs back, yells for the men to cover her, and picks me up and carries me back behind the lines. I’m not an ARC, I’m not a specialist, I’m just an ordinary, expendable clone. And she risked her life to save me.

_He laughs raspingly and shakes his head in disbelief._

SPELL: I still don’t understand why she did it.

**Author's Note:**

> Any reviews received would make me very, very happy.


End file.
